Music of Ayumu's Heart
by Kounellii
Summary: Ayumu & Hizumi are recovering from their degeneration. Hizumi helped his best friend become a famous pianist on par with Eyes. A piano concerto in England is coming up with old friends gathering. Ch2: a visit to the lodgings of Sherlock Holmes.
1. Hizumi's Plan

**Music of Ayumu's Heart**  
_Mav's comments:_ This is written with knowledge up to ch70. So this is only my made-up ending to Spiral therefore no spoilers for v15. Haha, let's go see London!

_Disclaimer:_ I want Ayumu's heartXD But neither that nor Spiral ~Bonds of Reasoning~ belongs to me. The board game Scrabble belongs to Hasbro. "Music of My Heart" is based on the one by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Creatures Inc.

The scent of wisteria flowers sailed on the spring breeze. The two regal red double doors of the Music Dome were wide open. But it was open for the rehearsing musicians, not for an audience just yet.

Two young men with short hair stood not-so-silently within the entrance.

The silhouette on the left stood up straight, his side burns dancing lightly with the incoming breeze. He asked his friend, "I don't think any more practicing will do you any good."

"That isn't the point. Rehearsals are more for making sure everything fits the schedule. You know that between Eyes, Sayoko, and myself there will be 3 solo, 5 piano duets, and 10 song performances. We need to coordinate all the music into 2 hour-"

"But Ayumu! You guys did 3 PERFECT rehearsals. I think that's enough right?" asked his impatient friend. He pretended to pout and scratched his mint green hair in agitation. Sometimes Ayumu could be so tedious! (lol)

His more patient friend however, did not fall for it. Ayumu shifted his weight on his other foot as he continued to lean against the sides of the doorframe.

"Give me 3 minutes and I'll let you know if I can come. The manager needs to give me the okay on letting me go," said Ayumu who grinned ever so faintly at Hizumi. As he turned, he patted him on the shoulder as he made his way toward the one who could grant him that permission.

Hizumi cheered and fell into step next to him as they walked down the center aisle towards the stage. They were dressed casually. Hizumi wore a yellow sweatshirt with an outline of a puppy on it and red cargo pants. His more sober (yes, sober) friend wore a Nike shirt and black slacks.

They were quite grown up, 20 really, yet their manners and tempers were the same as ever. Ayumu was the taller of the two but not by much. Hizumi blamed it on his cooking that lacked any "real protein" as he liked to put it, while Ayumu countered that it was his slouching.

They approached the music coordinator who felt that the rehearsals have gone very well. He granted him the release on the condition that he makes sure to memorize the order in which he was to perform.

"Remember Narumi-san, 6 a.m. sharp tomorrow!"

Ayumu and Hizumi half bowed to him. They waved good-bye to the rest of the set-up crew on the way back up the aisle. Sayoko waved happily back at them, her violin's bow in her hand swaying back and forth.

"Leaving so soon."

The two men looked up to see another pair standing at the exact same spot they just left. The shorter of the two was Eyes, who was wearing a navy blue zipper jacket. He was holding a Badtz Maru thermos, which was a present from Ayumu last Christmas. Kousuke, in an emerald green hoody sweater, yawned as the two made their way down to meet them.

Hizumi put his hands on his hips and grinned. "It's too bad Rutherford, but Ayu doesn't have to stay for rehearsal. Can't say as much for you though."

_Here we go again_, thought Ayumu. He sighed inwardly. Both he and Hizumi received a treatment that counteracts the side effects of cloning that so far has worked wonders for 2 years. The Blade Children were finally freed of the curse. Likewise with Hizumi. _Somehow, he got it into his head that he still gets to be Uncle so they have to obey him. He always antagonizes them._

"It's fine. Sayoko and I still need to practice our synchrony for the piano violin concerto," said Eyes, with a focused look in his eyes. He was very determined to match the pace of a violin that he hasn't quite fallen into pace with yet.

Sayoko recently started to regain some of her old memories, but gradually, which seemed to help her psychologically. The Watchers, Savers, and the remaining Hunters who knew her in the past were of the opinion that she now has her old personality back.

In other words, she is just like Ryouko. Only more lady-like.

Kousuke laughed. "You know, you could just play only the piano duet parts and leave the piano violin stuff to Ayumu."

Eyes frowned. In a frosty tone he remarked, "When my arms fall off then he can play my concerto."

Soon they left them at the Music Dome. They walked across the courtyard and past the ticket booths and onto the streets. London looked very romantic and elegant. There was just something to seeing the intricately designed towers and old buildings down to the cobblestones.

The sky made sure it was romantic as well. It was a pale orange with streaks of pink and purple. Hizumi stretched out his hand up to the sky. Ayumu followed it as his thoughtful brown eyes gazed upwards.

"What're you doing Hizumi?"

He saw a gleeful smile pull the corners on Hizumi's lips. Hizumi kept facing the sky and said excitedly, "Duh! I'm posing for a picture. I want you to take a pic of me. Make it so that it looks like I'm placing my hand on Big Ben!"

_Oh brother_. Ayumu fished out the camera in Hizumi's backpack. He brought his camera everywhere now that he traveled with Ayumu for his concerts. During the time he visited him at the hospital, Hizumi always challenged Ayumu to a game to make him play some of the sheet music he composed. He was always amazed when he saw the growing, neat little pile on Ayumu's side table.

* * *

One day, after Ayumu lost at a game of Scrabble (he really lost because Hizumi kept changing the rules), he handed over one of his compositions to Hizumi since that was the condition if he lost. Like a real friend, Hizumi saw that, "Music of My Heart" was a great piece of music and wanted to make sure the whole world knew it too.

Grudgingly, the young pianist handed it over. "Don't do anything STUPID with it Hizumi."

"Okay!"

So, without Ayumu's knowledge, he submitted it into several piano music composition contests! At first Hizumi was a little irritated that the judging wouldn't start until after a few more months. But they came and went.

Once again, they were playing Pokemon (the battle card game), but in Hizumi's hospital room. Of course, that meant the TV was on too.

Hizumi let his mint green hair grow a little long so he had it back in a low ponytail. He was sitting with his right leg up and his left leg stretched out on his bed. Ayumu sat cross-legged across him.

He quietly laid down his Charizard. He watched as Hizumi made a face of horror as if the red dragon could really jump up and Fire Spin him.

_Oh damn! Ayumu evolved his stupid Charmeleon. Gah! I shouldn't have traded my fire stone cards..._

"Ayu how could you-"

"Hey Hizumi, look at the TV," called Ayumu as he pointed at the monitor.

"Huh?" The two boys watched in surprise as a reporter talked about Ayumu, the younger brother of Kiyotaka Narumi, making a sudden entrance in the music world.

A quick picture of Ayumu flashed across the screen. Unfortunately, he was attired in his red pajamas with music notes on it.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Kiyotaka submitted it. On the screen, girls were blushing and saying they loved "Music of My Heart" and then the reporter said something about some pop singers vying for license to add their lyrics to it.

"AWESOME! Way to go Ayumu!" cried Hizumi loudly in Ayumu's ear.

Ayumu massaged his ear as his eyes went slowly from wide-eyed and awed to narrowed and agitated. "I'm guessing this is your handiwork?"

"You got it!"

Ayumu K.O'd him. Then the rest as they known it spiraled forward;)

* * *

_Luckily, I owe my success to him. Otherwise I wouldn't pay for these weird pictures of his_, thought Ayumu as he shook his head exasperatedly at his best-friend-apparently-for-life. He moved about 10 feet back so that in the picture, it would look as if Hizumi was patting the top of the Big Ben clock tower.

"Say 'what'."

"What?"

*Flash!*

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet! Let me look at it," whined Hizumi. He raced forward towards Ayumu and looked at the LCD screen. Much to his dismay and to Ayumu's amusement, Hizumi looked as if he were resting his hand on the second hand of the clock with a look of wonder on his face.

He took the camera away from Ayumu who just laughed. "Aww, I hate you Ayu! I was supposed to look cool! COOL!"

And Little Narumi could only retort, "Act your age. Not your brain size."

It only took a second until Hizumi began chasing Ayumu across the street, right onto a double-decker bus.

_EXTRA:_ Hurray! A fic with Hizumi (and Sayoko) in itXD Music Dome is a place made up by moi. I've never heard of anyone doing what Hizumi did with Big Ben but it's something I wanted to try on my own. Isn't it funny that Ayumu played a Charizard? I think it would be the Pokemon he'd choose in the game too;) Please review!


	2. Holmes' House

**Music of Ayumu's Heart**

_Mav's comments:_ I didn't directly mention it, but the concert is in England. Some of the readers who are familiar with Big Ben probably caught on to thatX3 Sherlock Holmes is a famous fictional detective. But for this story, he existed as a real detective;) You'll see why Holmes' story related (and probably inspired) to Yaiba's and Kiyotaka's story. Did you know Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man) is going to play Sherlock Holmes in his upcoming movie? Bizarre!

_Disclaimer: _Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno own Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is the sole creator of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.

-+Holmes' House+-

Sounds of crushed shopping bags went down the row of the double-decker bus. Anonymous hands of young and old tourists hastily whipped their bags out of the aisle and into their laps. Of course, there were always some open-minded girls who swung from agitated to preening when they see, ahem, potential boyfriends.

"'Scuse me! Coming through," called Hizumi. He rushed down the aisle and climbed the stairs up to the top deck. Before disappearing up, he paused to watch Ayumu predictably paying his and Hizumi's busfare.

Then he winked at the swooning girls. They were doing their calculations of whether or not these seemingly eligible bachelors swung the other way.

"Excuse me, sir. Aren't you the pianist, Ayumu Narumi?" asked the rather young bus driver in his Cockney English accent.

Ayumu smiled. "Yes, I am. I am sorry for my friend. He is perfect idiot," he answered in halting English. He didn't speak in English enough to make it sound natural with conjunctions.

So instead, he sounded just like his Japanese to English textbooks. Along with the audio cassettes his director bought for him.

The bus driver laughed. "I see. I hope you enjoy your stay in England. I've always wanted to attend your concert, but maybe next time."

The young man smiled wistfully and turned back to the large glass front windows of the bus.

Ayumu stuck his hands immediately into his pockets. He patted through various pockets in his jacket and pulled out two tickets.

"I'm sorry Mr. Narumi, if you could please take your s-"

"For you," offered Ayumu. "Concert tickets. One to bring friend."

"Hey Ayu… Huh?" Hizumi squinted through the bright lights of the bus. They were turned on since it was already night.

He watched as the bus driver took the tickets into his hands. The bus driver and Ayumu exchanged a few words. Then he extended his gloved hand with Ayumu's and shook on it.

Hizumi was stunned for a little while. Those special tickets were for a couple Kousuke recommended. Ayumu glanced at him and beckoned him to follow with his hand. He didn't leave room for any protests. At least not within hearing distance of the bus driver.

They ascended the short dark stairwell into the empty upper deck.

Ayumu sat in a seat on the right side of the aisle. Hizumi took the seat opposite. He raised his legs over the side of the chair so that they were blocking the aisle.

"There aren't any more box seats available y'know," uttered Hizumi, in acknowledgement to what happened earlier. He continued to flex his legs straight out then back down. His black and yellow Pumas didn't quite reach Ayumu's chair.

The young pianist shrugged. "We're going to see them anyway. Besides, they're Kousuke's guests, not mine."

His green-haired friend shook his head.

"And don't sit like that. That's a fire hazard."

Hizumi turned his head slightly in his companion's direction and smirked knowingly. Ayumu was laid back into the soft red chair with his arms folded.

He learned to pick up on his musically gifted friend's moods. That scolding was a sign to forget about the tickets. They were gone and that's that.

Not one for sitting still very long, Hizumi changed to the window seat. He peered intently through the glass, trying to see past his reflection into the dim streets of a more comely England.

Various street signs, mailboxes, and people wrapped in overcoats passed him by. Then a man with a larger overcoat, holding a pipe to his lips slowed down to look into Hizumi's window. People on the lower deck were making the usual rummaging noises to get off the bus.

"Hey Ayumu! Wake up! We're getting off here," ordered Hizumi, shaking his friend awake. He grabbed their bags and yelled for someone to hold the door open.

Hizumi could speak English perfectly after all.

Ayumu wore a look of bother-that-Hizumi. He couldn't refuse to go after him since Hizumi took his bag.

"Stupid Hizumi," he muttered in English.

He waved sheepishly at the bus driver and alighted onto the pavement. Brick townhouses lined the street. They were so close together, it appeared to be one tall wall. Only with plenty of front doors and porches.

Ayumu sighed. Hizumi on the other hand looked extremely excited waving one hand with his bag in it.

He ran forward up to Ayumu. "Oi! Check it out. This guy was looking into my window when the bus stopped. So I figured we could pay a house visit tonight before we meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura."

His unwilling friend glanced in the direction he pointed. Before his eyes stood a large statue. The dim street lamp highlighted an English man with a deerstalker hat. He was imposed forever to hold up a pipe, as Ayumu observed, while he walked around the statue.

Sherlock Holmes' face was thoughtful and observant, but not overly serious and dreary. The sculptors did an excellent job alright.

Hizumi stepped beside Ayumu. "Pretty cool huh? You just can't visit England without seeing Sherlock Holmes. If I remember correctly, he lived on 221b Baker Street. That's a short walk from here. I've got a flashlight in my bag so let's hang out there for- Ouch! Hey! What was that for?"

Ayumu knocked on his head with his customary fist pounder. Sometimes Hizumi can be very inconsiderate.

"I think you know what that was for. And that you deserved it," he looked at his watch. "We're supposed to meet them in two hours."

Hizumi massaged his head. "No problem. Sherlock Holmes' statue is in front of a tube station. We'll catch a train instead of a bus and we'll be there on time. So can we _please_ go?"

He rolled his eyes heavenward in response. Then he nodded in ascent. Hizumi pumped his bag into the air for victory.

They strolled down the street together. The spring night air bringing in a welcomed cool breeze. The pair stopped to put on their cotton beanies. Ayumu made them.

Soon a bronze plate of the address greeted them. The building had a few spider lines of cracks, which only added to the dignity of it all. Sherlock Holmes rented some rooms there in the 19th century. People from all walks of life visited him, hoping for an answer to their problems. The building wasn't as tall as the next door townhouses but it felt like it stood much straighter.

A light was on in the window upstairs.

Ayumu looked at Hizumi expectantly. Hizumi stuck his lower lip out in complaint. But the latter gave in; he knew it was his idea in the first place.

Hesitating for a second, he rang the doorbell.

An eye ran over them through the peephole. Then a middle-aged woman stepped out. She took in their appearance and luggage. A conclusion was made. She smiled warmly at them. She even giggled a little.

"Come in, dears. I'll need you two to leave your bags in the chestbox. We wouldn't want any of Mr. Holmes' possessions to go missing."

Hizumi translated, "She says we have to leave our stuff with her. Or Holmes-san's ghost might think we're stealing."

"Liar," commented Ayumu.

He walked up the stairs past him and followed the woman in, who was obviously the current caretaker of the lodgings. Sherlock Holmes' private study and his rooms, one of which was shared with his best friend and chronicler, Dr. Watson, were preserved as is. Although he moved out after he married. But that didn't stop him from continuing his friendship with the eccentric Holmes. As Dr. Watson described in his recordings of his adventures with Holmes, he first met the detective through a mutual agreement on splitting the rent for these very rooms.

She led them past the door into the famous detective's rooms and directed them to her lodgings. The inside looked very cozy. The side of the staircase leading up to various bedrooms stood in front of them. It had a small broom closet which revealed a polished oak chest box.

Pulling out a ring holder, she flipped through the keys until she found one that opened the chest.

"Here you go dears. All visitors to Mr. Holmes' home must leave their large items with me. There, now let's get you two started shall we? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Marybeth Hudson, a descendant of Mrs. Hudson, the original landlady of Mr. Holmes."

The young men's eyes widened in genuine surprise. The older the family, the more interesting history they prove to gain. Landladies were no exception, which was quite rare even in the late 1800s.

Ayumu regained his voice first. He was able to follow the gist of it. Fortunately, she is used to speaking with foreigners and spoke slowly for their benefit. He greeted her.

"That is amazing, Mrs. Hudson. I never know much of the original landlady. Dr. Watson's books talked of her helping Det. Holmes sometimes like in the return of Sherlock Holmes in 'The Adventures of the Empty House.'"

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Yes, that's one of my favorite cases. I admit that I am surprised. There are so many tourists who do not really know Sherlock Holmes. They only know superficial facts from hearsay, I mean, what little people know just from his fame. Most have never read a word of his cases."

Hizumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, most people think of the quote, 'It's elementary my dear, Watson' when he's never said that in the books. Only the movie used that line."

"Hm, yes. By the way, what might be your names? Are you both Japanese?" the caretaker asked politely. They were a step away from entering Sherlock Holmes' parlor. Mrs. Hudson's hand was poised on the door knob.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Uh, I'm Hizumi Mizushiro. My given name is Hizumi. I'm Japanese and so is my friend here, Ayumu Narumi. But I can speak English better than him since I went to school in America."

The caretaker gave a gasp of delight. "Oh my! You're the pianist who's about to do a joint concert with Eyes Rutherford! Oh dear, I didn't realize a celebrity was going to visit another celebrity's home tonight," she said. Mrs. Hudson clasped her crimson colored nails together under her chin.

Ayumu blushed. Hizumi chuckled seeing the two keep reassuring each other about the impromptu visit being okay and no, the place was not a mess.

"Haha, alright dear. Here you go, sirs. Enjoy your stay."

Finally, the detective's door was open all the way. The gas lamps on the walls were turned on. The two famous armchairs that became a marked setting for most of Holmes' cases stood in the center of the parlor. In the middle of the room was a small, wooden, coffee table. They looked around. The place was slightly messy. Just the way he liked it. Much to Watson's chagrin.

Hizumi rushed over to the corner of the room and pointed excitedly at what appeared to be a satin house slipper.

"Of all the things you notice, you find the Persian slipper," said Ayumu, with a slight tone of amusement. He neglected to say that it was iconic for holding Holmes' tobacco.

He walked over to the chemistry set. All the tubes were cleaned. The 19th century landlady probably cleaned it herself since the genius detective was known to her, as would be much of a surprise to his clients and enemies, as being extremely lazy and filthy. His gray eyes flitted higher upwards. On a shelf of the small library was Holmes' self-made encyclopedia of criminal biographies.

The younger brother of a detective himself, he thumbed through its pages. He read the descriptions of the criminals Dr. Watson mentioned and some others.

Then he found the one he was looking for.

"Hey Hizumi! Come here," called Ayumu over his shoulder. He read through the biography quickly and handed it over to his friend.

Hizumi quirked an eyebrow and then read the pages. Soon both his eyebrows quirked upward. It was the biography of Sherlock Holmes' infamous rival, Professor James Moriarty. He was a genius like Holmes, but his work was all for the wrong reasons. The evil professor was also decades older than the detective. Moriarty was described by Holmes as being the giant spider upon whose web of criminal activity centered around.

In short, Prof. Moriarty was the mastermind of most of the crimes in 19th century England. Without a keen eye or the thought of pressing further behind the how's and why's of a simple crime, you would never know that these little crimes were related to a much bigger schemer. None were traced back to the genius professor until Holmes stepped in. Kind of like the same story between two men of equal genius and luck they knew.

It sent shivers down Hizumi's spine. Too alike…

Ayumu watched his friend. Hizumi frowned and hastily put the book back.

"I-I think it's about time we catch that train," suggested Hizumi in a falsely cheery voice. He kept his back turned to his friend.

"Yes. Let's go, Watson."

"Eh?" he cried out in bewilderment. Hizumi turned around quickly. But Ayumu was already heading for the door. He scratched his head. His yellow eyes looked over the two bedrooms of the famous friends. They were right next to each other.

"Ayumu, what do you think about renting this place?"

Now it was Ayumu's turn to be bewildered.

_EXTRA_: Other characters will pop up soon too. A few ghosts if you will. Sherlock Holmes' statue is real and is located outside of Baker Street Underground Station which does have trains. Baker Street does exist but it doesn't have any rooms under the address of 221b. Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura refers to Spiral Alive's Shirou Sawamura. But I'll let you guys guess which girl I picked to be his Mrs. Please review!


End file.
